


Learn to Love

by Emls479



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Chimera family, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Greed adopts Nina, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Nina is a chimera at this point, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, She has so many parents now, Starvation, Triggers, Unethical Experimentation, Vomiting, and none of them know what they're doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emls479/pseuds/Emls479
Summary: The Devil's Nest has always been a place of impossibilities and unexpected residents. It's hard to surprise the battle hardened chimeras and their homunculus leader. But Nina Tucker changed all of that in a heartbeat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by phantomrose96 on tumblr and their great Nina and Greed AU called Experimental. This story takes place directly after the events of that one shot. You don't have to read it but... you really should.

Greed could hear the sirens more clearly as he stepped into the street. Judging by the twisting streets leading to the chimera lab, he only had a few minutes to be on his way if he wasn't going to make a scene. 

But as the chimera in his arms trembled, he felt a distinct urge to kill a few members of the military. A glance beside him showed a very similar sentiment reflected on Dolcetto's face. 

Greed pushed the thought from his mind. There would always be time for revenge later. Right now their priority was getting Nina back to the Devil's Nest before anyone saw her. He shifted her weight in his arms and set off down the street, keeping close to the shadows. Dolcetto kept a vigilant eye out as they went, nose twitching and movements agitated. The senses of a dog had made Dolcetto a very useful chimera to have in his crew. He was quick, strong, and intensely loyal.

But the chimera huddled in his arms was a different story. 

She had talked a little bit when they first found her, but had fallen silent before they left the lab. Now she lay still against his chest, trembling at the faintest sounds or touches of wind. A glance down at her showed that she had shut had eyes and buried her muzzle in his shoulder. The sunlight was probably overwhelming after the darkness of her holding cage. 

A brief spike of rage bit into him at the memory. 

One of his chimeras kept in a place like that? It was unforgivable. 

He and Dolcetto made their way quickly through the labyrinthine alleys and backstreets of Dublith. It was a maze they knew by heart, though it had rarely been so important to get back to the Nest. The longer they were out in the open, the more risk there was of Nina being seen. 

As they ducked under a rickety footbridge, Nina spoke unexpectedly. 

" _Am... I in... trouble?"_

Greed and Dolcetto both looked at her in surprise. It was the first time she had initiated conversation since they had met. 

"Why do you think that?" Greed asked. 

" _I'm not... allowed... to go outside... But... now I'm.... out. That's... bad."_

"Maybe it was bad with them, but you're with us now kid. Being outside is okay in my book." 

 _At least before we get to the Nest,_ he added privately. 

Nina shifted slightly, cracking one blank eye open. 

_"I'm not... bad?"_

"No," Greed said firmly. "You're good."

She curled against his chest and fell back into thoughtful silence. But Greed did feel like her shivering body relaxed just a little. They didn't speak again until the entrance to the Devil's Nest appeared ahead of them. 

"There she is kid!" Greed grinned, hoisting Nina more securely in his arms. "The Devil's Nest. Best drinks south of Drachma."

Dolcetto shot him a look at the mention of alcohol. Greed grimaced, quickly remembering he was carrying a seven year old. He cleared his throat and went on,

"We'll get you settled in upstairs."

Dolcetto lead the way inside, shouldering open the door to reveal the dim, smoke scented interior of the bar. None of the other chimeras were in the main room except for Roa, who was stationed behind the counter, polishing a scratched glass. He looked up as they entered, and Greed saw a look of confusion and suspicion dawn over his stoic features. 

Greed shook his head, warning Roa not to speak. He wove between the haphazard tables and chairs and said lightly,

"This is Nina, our new member."

In the dim lighting, Nina's eyes had opened once again. She was blinking around at the new surroundings and looking very lost. Greed shifted slightly so she was facing Roa. 

"This is Roa. He's a chimera, just like you and Dolcetto here."

Greed saw the dawning realization and horror in Roa's face as he and Nina made eye contact. 

" _Hello.... Mr. Roa,"_ Nina said hesitantly. 

He nodded, frozen with the glass still in his hand.   

"Nina will be staying upstairs for now." Greed continued. "Let the others know."

He shouldered open the door to the crooked staircase and began to climb. The wooden steps creaked under the added weight of Nina in his arms. He could hear Dolcetto speaking quietly to Roa as the door swung shut.  Their indistinct murmuring voices followed them up the dim stairs and onto the landing. Muted sunlight filtered in through a warped window, flashing over Nina's fur for a moment as they passed it. They soon reached a room at the end of the hallway, which Greed opened. 

It was a storage room for the bar, filled with old crates, spare chairs, and various odds and ends that didn't have a place anywhere else. Greed made a mental note that someone would have to do some rearranging later. It wasn't an ideal space, but the floors were worn smooth and there was a square of open space against one wall. Sun beamed from a small skylight, dust swirling heavily in its path.  

Greed carefully lowered Nina to the ground. It was somewhat awkward as she tried to shift her unwieldy limbs to support her weight, but they managed it. 

"It's not much to look at now, but we'll get this place feeling homey soon," Greed assured her.

Nina blinked up at him through those solemn eyes. 

"I'm sure Bido has some blankets to spare and we've got some chairs we're not using... maybe we could get the cushions off 'em," Greed mused. "Why don't you look around, see what you think?"

Nina got to her feet and began to explore the room. She took tentative steps with her massive paws and seemed wary to sniff in the corners and cracks she couldn't fully see. Greed leaned against the wall, watching her. 

Now that he saw her in the full light, more and more seemed to be wrong. Her fur was patchy and thin. In some places it had been shaved completely and was marked with agitated pink skin. The long fur across her back was matted with knots and it fell into her eyes, partially blocking her vision. She also looked thin despite her long limbs and bulky frame. As she leaned down to inspect a loose screw, he saw the distinct ridges of her ribs. Nicks, scrapes, cuts, and scars marred nearly every part of her body. 

It looked like it would take a long time to get her back to full health. That meant spending time, money, and energy on a creature that none of them understood. 

But she was his now, and he couldn't imagine doing anything else. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dolcetto paced back and forth in front of the door to the storage room. The other chimeras were gathered in the bar below, discussing the new developments. Dolcetto had tried to stay away, but the restless energy had become too great to stand and he had come upstairs to check on Nina. But now that he was here, he couldn't bring himself to knock.

He could smell Nina inside with that strange scent that wasn't quite human or animal. Now and then he could hear Greed speaking to her and receiving a halting response. 

His hands twisted as he reached the door and abruptly turned on his heel again. He had known that they would be welcoming a new chimera today. As they had approached the lab, he had even known it would be a fellow dog. But this was... this was beyond anything he had imagined. 

The scraps that Nina had told them were scattered and hard to understand. But it was clear that she was a seven year old girl who had been transmuted into an incomplete chimera. She had mentioned her father a few times, but still seemed not to understand what had happened to her. And judging by her reaction to the outside world, she had been at the lab for quite a while. 

Dolcetto stopped in his pacing for a moment and took a steadying breath. He remembered his transmutation and the following weeks of tests and examinations. Old scars on his arms prickled at the memory. Going through it himself had been one thing. One very painful, unpleasant, nightmare-inducing thing. But the thought of subjecting a confused little girl to that treatment made his stomach turn.

The door creaked open behind him and he whirled around. 

Greed stood in the doorway, stretching hugely. 

"Hey Dol, keep an eye on the kid for a bit would ya? I gotta go talk to the others and see if we can round up some bedding."

Dolcetto jerked his head in agreement. As they passed each other in the hall, Greed gave a grim smile and muttered,

"Relax. She doesn't bite."

Dolcetto took a deep breath and tried to arrange his face into a smile as he entered the little storage room. Nina was sitting in a corner, her back up against the wall. As a new person entered the room, she drew back, eyes widening. 

"It's okay Nina. It's me, Dolcetto," he reminded her, closing the door carefully behind him. 

Nina's nose twitched. After a moment she bowed her head and murmured,

" _... Hello."_

Dolcetto sat down cross-legged a few feet away from her. Judging by her look of surprise, he couldn't imagine that the doctors and scientists she had been with had ever brought themselves down to her level before. For a few moments, she just stared at him, nose twitching. 

" _You smell... like... like a... dog,"_ she observed. 

"You got it. I'm a dog chimera," he acknowledged. 

Nina's head tilted as she stared at him. 

" _You're... like me... but you don't... look... like me."_

The hair on the back of Dolcetto's neck stood up at this statement. He could imagine, all too vividly, a scenario where he was the one trapped in that unnatural body. Those empty white eyes could have been his if not for the unknowable forces of chance. Why had he gotten lucky and Nina had not?

He realized Nina was still watching him, waiting for an answer.

He cleared his throat and explained,

"Uh-yeah. Making chimeras goes differently every time. I ended up looking like this. But there are others here who look more like their animals. Like Bido. He's got a big old lizard tail and some scales. And Roa is built like a bull, but I'm not sure if that's because of alchemy or just how he is."

He could feel Nina's eyes on him, wanting more. Needing to hear more. Dolcetto rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Being a chimera comes with it's own quirks, so we're all a little bit... animal I guess."

" _You're not... human?"_

He hesitated at the question. Strictly speaking, none of the Devil's Nest residents were human. But at the same time, he didn't view any of them as monsters either. And the last thing he wanted was to make Nina feel even more isolated than she already did. 

"Everyone here is unusual. We're all chimeras except for Greed who... well I think he can explain better. But we're all human where it counts."

Nina bowed her head, staring at her large paws. She didn't say anything else, but Dolcetto could guess what she was thinking. And even though the sight and smell of her still unsettled him, he stretched out a hand and patted her head. 

Nina stiffened under the touch. Dolcetto froze too, worried he had crossed a line. 

But then her eyes slid shut and she leaned into his hand. Dolcetto scooted a little closer to her on the floor and ran his fingers through her long hair. He could hear her breathing growing easier. Her legs slowly slid out in front of her, lowering her body to the floor. Her large head came to rest against Dolcetto's leg. 

He kept petting her, feeling calmer with every stroke. The sun from the skylight drifted across them as they sat there. Dust swirled in the golden light, filling the silent air. 

That was how Greed found them a few hours later. They were both slumped against each other, dozing in the evening sunlight. The homunculus sighed, arms full of blankets and scavenged pillows and cushions. 

"You're a big pushover Dol," he muttered, a small grin on his face as he looked at the two sleeping chimeras. 


	3. Chapter 3

"No offense Greed, but what the hell were you thinking?" Martel asked, pouring herself another glass of brandy. 

"We're mercenaries, not babysitters. Everyone here pulls their own weight."

"That's not fair," Dolcetto growled from the corner. "None of this is her fault."

Martel heaved a huge sigh and looked pityingly over at him.

"You're too soft. I'm sure she's a sweetheart and what happened to her is awful, but we can't be taking care of a kid. I mean look around! We're not exactly a hospitality hotspot. "

"Where else is she supposed to go?" Dolcetto shot back.

Greed tipped his chair back onto two legs and grinned at the ceiling. It was too late to get rid of Nina now and everyone knew it. Dolcetto had only left her side because Greed had insisted on a group meeting. Martel was the only one making an effort and she could only keep it up for so long. But still, she had a point.

"The kid stays," he said firmly. "But there are going to be some changes around here."

Martel slumped back in her chair, tipping the drink down her throat. 

"First things first, that room needs to be cleared out. Most of that stuff is collecting dust anyway, so someone needs to throw it out or put it in the basement."

His eyes swept the group. 

"Volunteers?"

Bido raised his hand slowly. 

"I can do it. I've been meaning to go through that stuff anyway," he mumbled, avoiding Martel's glare. Greed nodded at him and went on,

"The kid's also in pretty rough shape right now. One of you knows some basic first aid right?"

He clicked his fingers, trying to remember. 

"It's me," Roa answered. 

"Then you're in charge of getting her clean and fixed up." Greed said breezily. He stretched his arms behind his head and thought about what else needed to be done. Nina seemed content to stay in her room for now, but if she was anything like Dolcetto she'd get restless eventually.

"She'll probably want to go outside sometimes, so we should work on that back courtyard. Who's up for it?"

There was a long pause while everyone avoided eye contact. Finally Ulchi broke the silence and groaned,

"I'll do it. But I want a bonus on our next job."

Greed just looked at him with raised eyebrows. Ulchi stared right back, jaw clenched. Greed allowed his fingers to harden into dark claws, not breaking eye contact. He gave Ulchi a thin smile, daring him to push back. After a long moment, Ulchi looked away, muttering bitterly to himself. 

Greed grinned toothily around at the group, hands returning to normal. 

"Perfect. So Dolcetto will be her pack buddy, and Martel will bring her meals. Great work everyone!"

Martel opened her mouth, incensed, but cut off as Greed gave her a pointed smile that said there was no point in arguing. He vaulted out of his seat and gestured toward Roa to follow him. 

"Get your medical stuff and come with me. I noticed some fresh cuts on her that need some attention. The rest of you-" he added, eyes sweeping the group, "Get ready for the arms deal tonight. I want all the exits guarded or blocked off. And try to keep the noise down will ya?"

Martel snorted.

"What, are we starting Nina's bedtime now?"

Greed paused, halfway to the stairs. His eyes flicked to Dolcetto as he silently gave him a baffled look. Dolcetto sighed and explained,

"Bedtime is a thing Greed. Kids need a lot of sleep, but they don't usually want to. Parents usually assign a certain time they need to be in bed."

"Oh okay!" Greed replied brightly. 

"Then yes, Nina is going to have a bedtime."

He turned his back on Martel and headed up the stairs, but not before he saw her roll her eyes. Roa followed him, every step solid and deliberate. As they neared Nina's storage room, Greed turned to the massive man and warned,

"I think she's been pretty roughed up by those... researchers, so be careful."

Roa nodded.

Greed put a hand on the doorknob, then stopped again and asked,

"You got any experience with kids?"

Roa nodded again. 

"Alright then."

He pushed open the door and strode inside. It was late evening now and the light from the skylight was fading fast. Nina was lying against the wall, curled on a mass of mismatched blankets and cushions. As he stepped into the room, her large head lifted off the ground, eyes reflecting the dim light of the hall lamps. 

"Evening Nina," Greed greeted, crouching down next to her. 

"How's the new bed?"

" _It's soft... I like it,"_ she replied, snuggling a little deeper into the blankets. 

"Glad to hear it. This is Roa. Remember him from this morning?"

Nina bobbed her head in a nod. 

"Well I noticed that you're a bit scraped up. Roa has some medicine, so he's here to help you."

Nina tensed up at these words and looked up at Roa in sudden fear. Before Greed could say anything else, she buried her face in the blankets and began to shake. Her voice trembled with whines and whimpers and disconnected words. 

"Hey, hey Nina it's okay!" Greed insisted, feeling lost. 

He reached out to pat her, but she flinched away from the touch.

" _I... don't want to.... it huuuurts..."_

"I, no it's not like-" Greed began.

But then a pair of massive hands descended on his shoulders and moved him away from Nina. Before Greed could even think about what had just happened, Roa had maneuvered him to the opposite side of the room and taken his place beside Nina's huddled form. He settled against the wall and took a long, deep breath. 

And then he started to hum. 

Greed felt his jaw go slack with shock. The tune was slow and gentle, rising and falling in calming symmetry. Roa's deep, gruff voice was something different now than he had ever heard. It was deep, melodic, and resonating.

The rumbling hum filled the darkening room, blanketing Nina's terrified breathing and the faint sounds from the bar below. As the simple tune ended and started to repeat itself, Nina's trembling started to fade. Greed watched in stunned wonder as she grew quiet and still. After a few minutes, she pulled her face out of the cover of the blankets and stared up at Roa. The fur around her eyes was still wet, but her trembling had stopped entirely now. 

Greed didn't dare move. He felt like the slightest motion could shatter the peace that Roa had created. The room around them darkened as the sun went down, the lights from the hall seeming to glow brighter. 

Finally the song ended and Roa fell silent. 

" _I... know that song,"_ Nina said quietly. 

" _You're not... here to... hurt me. Are you?"_

Roa shook his head.

"My medicine is to heal. It's nothing like your other doctors," he rumbled. 

"Will you let me help you?"

Nina looked up at him, eyes wide. 

" _Can you... hum that song again... for me?"_

Roa gave her a rare and gentle smile. 

"Of course."

* * *

 Things went remarkably well after that. Once Nina had agreed to treatment, Dolcetto brought a tub of water and few lamps into the room. Greed leaned against the wall and watched as he and Roa cleaned and bandaged all of Nina's cuts and scrapes. She remained quiet and still throughout the process, but would still flinch at any unexpected movement or sting of ointment. 

Roa hummed continuously as he worked. Dolcetto and Greed shared a curious look as he began to hum different tunes that neither of them had heard. But they didn't dare question him and risk breaking the tentative peace. As he watched the mountainous man wrap one of Nina's battered paws, Greed marveled at this new side of Roa.

The man had always been stoic, speaking rarely and seriously. All Greed really knew about him was that he had fought in the Ishvalan war and had been used for chimera experimentation. But now he was humming and occasionally pausing his work to give Nina a comforting pat or stroke. He had mentioned he had experience with children. Did he come from a large family? Had he had children before everything had fallen apart?

Greed didn't know and didn't ask. He just sat and watched this alien interaction, marveling at how little he understood humans sometimes. 


	4. Chapter 4

A chill breeze swept alongside Greed as he prowled through the deserted alleys and streets of Dublith. Cold stars and an icy half moon lit the path he knew so well. As he walked, he brushed his hands against the familiar objects, marking and memorizing each one.

He let the smooth armor creep over his hands as he went, carefully scratching and scuffing each thing he touched. He caressed each texture and surface. He knew it all by heart and claimed it by night. 

It was all his.  

Greed stopped in his leisurely pace over a stone footbridge and leaned over the edge. His breath hissed out in a cloud of steam. The river below swirled with a quiet, heavy darkness, reflecting only vague glimmers from the lights above. The lapping water masked the distant, ever present sound of train whistles and factory machinery. 

So much had changed in the world. 

When he had first ventured out from the tunnels, the land had been different. The forests were untouchable and deep, the farmland rough and unkempt. There had been fewer people, more land, more... silence.  But as he began to make his own way in the world, so had humanity. 

He fought and killed. 

They did too. 

He carved out a place for himself.

They did too. 

He ate, drank, stole, and spent. 

They did too. 

In so many ways they were the same. But there was always something... something that they had that he didn't.

He saw it the people around him. In the moments when he saw Dolcetto feeding a stray, caught Bido patching up the other's clothing in secret, or saw a passerby distribute money to the street urchins, there was something different about them. He was usually able to put it out of his mind but tonight was different.

Watching Roa and Dolcetto take care of Nina so kindly and gently made him remember everything. They had something that he was missing. Some connection that made them... happy? Happy giving away some of their time, money, or possessions?

The thought made his skin crawl. He was Greed the avaricious. He couldn't be satisfied knowing that humans were fulfilled by something he didn't have. Something he couldn't understand. 

His eyes drifted down, lingering on his clawed, armored hands.

He wasn't human. It really was as simple as that. He could heal mortal wounds, harden his skin until it was an invincible weapon, and die over and over again. He was an evolved form of life. That power should be worth more than some personal connection.

It should be enough. 

His hands clenched into fists, claws grinding against his palms.

A toothy grin split his face and he stood up straight, continuing on his nightly path. 

It would be enough for anyone else. But he was Greed. He wanted everything the world had to offer, and he would get it. He would get it even if a part of him believed it was impossible. 

Because impossible was a coward's word.

* * *

Greed heard the Devil's Nest before he saw it.

A pale sunrise was bleeding across the sky, but few things disturbed the silence of the morning. As he rounded the corner and approached the street that led to his beloved bar, the distinct sound of shouting voices split the quiet of the morning. Startled birds took flight from the surrounding buildings. Greed's pace quickened instinctively at the disturbance. 

As he drew nearer, he recognized the loudest voices as Dolcetto and Martel. 

Annoyance bit at him as he mounted the crumbling steps. What were they doing up this early and why did they have to be so noisy about it?

He threw open the bar doors and found himself in the middle of a chaotic scene. 

Dolcetto was pinned against the ground, spitting profanity, with Martel holding him in place. Ulchi was hovering over the pair, looking torn between whose side to take. Bido was flat against the far wall, looking helplessly at the door across the bar. Roa was nowhere to be seen. 

"What's going on here?" Greed bellowed, slamming the door behind him. 

A deafening silence rang through the bar as everyone froze in place. Martel hastily released Dolcetto and got to her feet. For an exquisitely uncomfortable moment, nobody made eye contact.

Greed walked forward slowly and deliberately, coming to a halt right in front of the group. 

"Well?"

"It's nothing," Martel growled. 

Dolcetto sat up immediately, rage flashing across his sharp features. 

"Nothing huh? Is that what she is to you?"

He turned his attention to Greed and growled,

"She fed Nina spoiled food. She's been throwing up all morning and she won't come near us now!"

Greed looked sharply at Martel for confirmation. The woman just glared at the ground, hands in tight fists at her side. She wasn't denying any of it. 

Greed shook his head and barked,

"Martel, outside now. Dolcetto, pull yourself together and see what you can do for Nina. Ulchi, Bido, make yourselves useful and get this mess cleaned up!"

Martel stalked out the door into the courtyard, refusing to look at anyone. Dolcetto watched her go, mouth clenched in a tight line. Ulchi pulled him to his feet, breaking some of the tension. Dolcetto wiped a streak of blood from his face and shouldered his way through the door leading to the upper floor. Bido scuttled forward and began picking up the bottles and cutlery that had been scattered during the fight. 

Satisfied that everyone was following orders, Greed followed Martel into the small courtyard behind the bar. The slight woman looked up as he shut the door with a snap. 

She had positioned herself with her back to the wall, locked in a tense, defiant stance. But Greed still noticed her shuddering slightly in the morning chill. With a twinge of nostalgia, he was forcibly reminded of the first time they had met. Her first instinct had been to attack him in that cold, sterile chimera lab. She was small, but full of a fierce fighting spirit that had served him well many times. 

He stepped forward and sighed,

"Why did you do it?"

Martel pursed her lips.

"I don't like kids. Don't much care for animals either."

Greed's eyes narrowed. 

"And I don't care for backtalk from my subordinates. I told you to feed Nina, and I expected you to do it."

"Well I fed the thing, didn't I?" Martel shot back. "Get someone else to babysit it if you're so upset. Everyone else seems like they would be more than happy!"

"This isn't about the others, it's about you." Greed snarled. "Like it or not, Nina's staying here. If you've got a problem with that, get over it or get out of here. I'm sure the military would be more than happy to have you back."

Martel's eyes widened.

"You're just going to throw me away to keep your new pet? Because I made one mistake?"

She cut off abruptly, looking trapped. Greed took a step closer, intrigued by this outburst.

"Mistake?" 

Martel shrugged stiffly. 

"What did you do?" Greed probed. "And I'd consider telling the truth."

Martel leaned against the rough stone of the courtyard wall and let out a long, frosty sigh. She hung her head and muttered,

"I gave her my food by mistake. I can't taste things as well since my transmutation, and slightly spoiled food has a stronger taste. I mixed up the plates and didn't realize until-"

She swallowed hard. 

"Look I'm not... I'm not good with this stuff alright? Kids make me nervous anyway and Nina's a different thing altogether. You shouldn't trust me with her."

Greed stared at her. He thought he knew Martel, but this vulnerable, uncomfortable reaction was something he had never seen. In the two days Nina had been here, he had learned more about his gang than he had in years. 

He gave a rough little laugh and sighed, 

"Well I'm a little short staffed, so I'll have to trust you to do better in the future."

Martel didn't look up. 

Greed cuffed her head lightly and said,

"Come on, it's cold out here. I think you've got some apologies to make. Oh, and for future reference, I think Dolcetto would respond better if you explained instead of fought."

Martel glanced up at him, a rueful smile curling her mouth. 

"Afraid fighting's all I've ever been good at sir."

But she followed him back inside the Devil's Nest.


	5. Chapter 5

It took time for the Devil's Nest to adjust. 

Although Nina was quiet and didn't leave her room unaccompanied, her presence changed things in the bar. Greed kept a watchful eye on his chimeras during the next several weeks and began to pick up small differences. 

The first thing he noticed was that the bar was considerably quieter. Though the usual outside patrons maintained their loud, drunken activities, the chimeras were acting calmer. There were fewer arguments and less fighting. 

When the sun went down, Martel and Ulchi had started playing cards and serving drinks instead of shouting playful insults at each other (those happened in a more conversational tone now). Now when Greed went upstairs to his room or to check on Nina, the disturbances were hardly audible. 

The bar was also cleaner than he could ever remember. The floors were swept every night and he hadn't seen a spill or broken glass that remained for more than an hour. 

But the biggest changes he saw were in his crew.

Dolcetto hardly left Nina's side these days. If he wasn't sleeping or attending to his duties as an informant, Greed always knew he could find him in Nina's room. They didn't talk much, but Nina seemed calmest when it was just the two of them. On particularly sunny days, he sometimes walked in to find Dolcetto, Nina, and Bido all basking in the warmth from the skylight.  

Martel still seemed wary to get attached to Nina, but she continued to bring her food (which Dolcetto always insisted on tasting first). Greed pretended not to notice that Martel was spending more and more money on fresh groceries and high quality ingredients. For some reason the price didn't bother him when he thought about how much Nina was enjoying the new food. 

Roa had become a steady visitor as well, and he usually spent his mornings with Nina in the walled courtyard. She was still shy in the open and didn't like to be outside for too long. But the two of them were usually able to spend a good amount of time exploring the small space or playing with the toys that Dolcetto had found. 

Ulchi was the only one who still seemed unsure of the situation. He often found excuses to slip away from Nina, and was awkward any time he had to speak to her. Greed was willing to overlook it for now though, seeing as she had so many others who were providing plenty of time and attention. With time he was confident that everyone would become comfortable. 

Greed smiled to himself as this thought occurred to him. 

He was alone in the bar now, with the last of the bar patrons having staggered out the door, and Roa having cleaned up and gone to bed. A few dimmed lights glowed across the polished surface of the counter. The heavy quiet of the early morning hours settled comfortably throughout the bar. 

Greed propped his head on his fist and looked fondly around the room. The Devil's Nest had always been his pride and joy. It was the first place he had really been able to claim as his own, and it had become comfortable for his lifestyle. As he had recruited more and more people, it had expanded to suit each of their needs.

But now, seeing it clean, warm, and comfortable, he realized that something had been missing for a long time. A certain sense of peace and belonging that he wouldn't have noticed or wanted before. 

It had always been his property but now it almost felt like... like it was a home. 

Greed smiled and shook his head in amusement. 

 _Huh, looks like I'm getting sentimental,_ he thought. _Better be careful it doesn't go too far._

He stood up and stretched hugely. It was about time for him to begin his nightly walk through the streets of Dublith. He strode over to the door and rested his hand on the handle.

But for the first time in several years, he hesitated. 

He could hear the sound of a chilly wind ghosting against the windows. The streets were cold and dark as usual, and there was nobody outside. Usually that meant freedom. Usually that meant he had free reign of the town!

But for some reason, he didn't want to leave tonight. 

His hand uncurled from the door knob and he took a step back into the bar. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his stiff hair. Nina really was changing everything about the Devil's nest. Despite his best efforts, it seemed like even the Homunculus Greed wasn't immune to that effect. 

Still feeling a little confused by the situation, Greed turned off the bar lights and trudged up the dark staircase. He didn't need to sleep, but he reasoned that it might be nice to take a rest for a few hours. Even a homunculus could get tired. 

As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard the sound of raindrops beginning to drum on the roof. The wind gusted sheets of rain against the windows, and he realized that he couldn't see any stars tonight. He reasoned that it was about time for the winter storms to start up. Not yet cold enough for snow, but rainstorms were often the first indication of the changing season. 

A distant rumble of thunder reverberated through the walls as he made his way to his room. The space was dark and cluttered, and it took him a few minutes to clear off the bed. He used it so rarely that it seemed pointless to keep it available. But as he collapsed into the mess of blankets, sheets, and pillows, Greed felt himself relaxing instantly. 

With the muffled sounds of the swelling storm outside and the warm, close darkness of the room, he felt like he could fall asleep any time he wanted. 

His eyes drifted closed. 

* * *

An unknown sound roused him from sleep sometime later. 

Greed sat up, alertness returning instantly. The storm was now raging outside and he could hear it rattling the windows and pounding against the roof. But the sound that had woken him was coming from outside his door. As he got to his feet, he heard it again. A soft insistent scratching was grating against the wood. 

He pulled open the door and blinked in surprise. 

It was Nina. She was huddled next to the doorway, one large paw resting against it. It was hard to tell in the semi-darkness but Greed thought he could see her trembling.

"Hey kid. What's wrong?" he asked, squatting down and rubbing her head. 

Nina opened her mouth to speak, but flinched as a crack of thunder shook the sky. 

"Oooh, are you scared of the storm?" Greed guessed. 

Nina shivered under his hands, but shook her head. She gently closed her jaw around his pant leg and began to pull nervously. 

" _Dol-chan... he's not moving. He... won't wake up."_

A bolt of shocked energy shot through Greed. Working to stay calm, he got to his feet and asked,

"Where is he?"

Nina released his pant leg and trotted toward her room. Greed followed, tension thrumming in his chest. Dolcetto had seemed fine earlier that day. Was he sick? 

He followed Nina through the doorway and saw that Dolcetto had pulled his thin mattress into the room and had set up beside Nina's blanket nest. The man was lying on his side, curled into a painfully tight ball. His hands were clenched tightly over his arms, and Greed could hear him panting from the doorway. 

Nina spoke in a fragile whisper,

" _He keeps... talking. I think... he's... scared."_

Another flash of lightning shot through the room, followed by a bellow of thunder. Sure enough, Dolcetto let out a panicked yelp and curled even tighter. Greed could see shivers racking his entire body now. He crept closer, Nina hovering behind his legs. As he drew near, he began to hear Dolcetto muttering. 

"Sir... lieutenant Kirt didn't survive the trenches. No, I was with him... I saw!"

Another crack of thunder shook the room. 

Dolcetto ducked his head and whimpered,

"No! I want to go home... please just let me leave. I... I don't feel right. It hurts, please it hurts!"

Nina stepped forward and nudged him nervously. Shock ran through Greed as he noticed tears glistening in Dolcetto's eyes. He had never seen anyone act like this before. What was happening? 

"It's too much. I can't do this. I'm going to die! I'm going to die!"

Shaken into action, Greed knelt down beside Dolcetto and gripped his wrists firmly. 

"Wake up!' he ordered. Dolcetto tensed beneath his grip, spasming with terror. 

"I know it's my fault, just let me die!"

"Dolcetto, wake up," Greed snarled, confused and terrified by this strange trance.

"Let go of me," he whispered, throat tight with tears. 

"Wake up. You're safe. No one's hurting you."

He shook Dolcetto slightly, trying to shock him into consciousness. As another flash of lightning seared through the room, Dolcetto's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. Greed and Nina both lurched backward in surprise. 

Dolcetto looked wildly around the room for a moment, eyes unfocused and terrified. As they landed on Nina though, he seemed to realize where he was. 

"Oh-oh," he choked, wheezing for breath. "I... I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Nina took a step forward, sniffing Roa's sweaty face anxiously. 

" _You were... you're afraid,"_ she mumbled. 

"Nina came to get me. It seemed like you needed some help," Greed said uncertainly. 

Dolcetto shook his head vigorously, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

"No, no I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

Greed just stared at him. 

"What are nightmares?" he asked. 

Dolcetto looked up at him, momentarily shocked out of his embarrassment and discomfort. 

"You're never?... oh I guess not. They're just bad dreams... uh, mixes of memories and imagination that happen when you sleep. Nightmares are just... worse," he explained in a slightly shaky voice. "But I'm fine! They can't hurt you. Sorry I woke you two up."

He gave them both a shaky, strained smile and rubbed Nina's ears. Nina burrowed into the touch, leaning against his chest. 

"Y _ou sounded... like you were... hurt. You were scared!" s_ he insisted. 

"I'm okay. It was just the storm. Storms can be scary sometimes, you know?" 

Sensing that he was no longer needed, Greed got to his feet and withdrew from the room. Before he left, he turned back and muttered,

"I'm sorry. Let me know if you need me."

He closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. The dark hallway was surrounded by the sounds of the storm. He could still hear Dolcetto and Nina talking in tight, tearful voices. 

In all of his years living among humans he had never heard of nightmares. 

What had Dolcetto seen that had caused him that much terror and pain? His time in the military? The death of old friends? The memory of his chimera transmutation? It could have been anything and Greed would never know. 

As mysterious as homunculi were, sometimes humans were even stranger.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Greed went out, he looked headed straight for the local bookshop. He had passed it almost daily during his circuit of Dublith, but had never set foot inside before. It was rather cramped and dusty, and books were stacked nearly to the ceiling. 

Despite all of that, he quickly discovered that there was a kind of order within the chaos. He located the medical section without too much trouble and began to peruse the titles. He hadn't ever had much use for reading in his lifetime, but he'd become passably literate over time. 

It took a long time, but he eventually located a book that looked like it might be useful. He carefully extracted it from its overstuffed shelf and dusted off the cover. 

_Sleep Habits, Disorders, and Cures: A Complete Guide._

Greed nodded to himself, flicking through the pages. Since his encounter with Dolcetto the other night, he hadn't been able to let go of the idea of nightmares. He wanted to understand them. 

Satisfied that this new book could be useful, Greed carried it up to the confused and intrigued shopkeeper who had been eyeing him since he had entered. As the owner examined the book and looked up the price, a new thought occurred to Greed. 

"Hey... you got anything on alchemy in here?" he asked. 

The shopkeeper glanced up at him in surprise. 

"A few titles sir.., but the material is quite complicated. I barely understand any of it."

Greed tapped his fingers on the counter, considering his choices. 

"I'll take one copy of everything you've got," he said after a moment. "And do you have books about chimeras too?"

The shopkeeper's eyebrows rose and he squinted at Greed through his thick glasses. 

"Not exclusively, but I believe some of the alchemy books cover that subject."

"Alright. Just the alchemy books then," Greed sighed, already mourning the money this would cost him. 

The shopkeeper scurried out from behind the counter and dug around in some back shelves for a few minutes. He returned with four thick books in his arms. As he laid them out on the counter and began adding up the price, he asked,

"Do you plan on doing something with the information in these books?"

Greed stared at him silently, one eyebrow raised. 

"N-not that I'm accusing you of anything!" the other man stammered. "I just... I thought you should know that alchemy is extremely difficult to apply. Only a select few people can do it at all, let alone use the techniques detailed in these books. I don't want my customers to leave disappointed. Most people who try alchemy fail."

Greed handed over a small stack of money and scooped the books into his arms. 

"Don't worry about me pops," he grinned wolfishly. 

"I'm not like most people."

* * *

During the following weeks, Greed's nightly walks became less and less frequent. The chimeras, who were the only ones who were aware of his route, began to notice this small change in behavior. Nights that he had previously spent prowling the streets were now spent closeted in his room. 

Some nights when Dolcetto was passing his room on the way to visit Nina, he could hear faint, frustrated grumblings and the rustle of paper coming from within. 

None of the chimeras pressed for details though. Greed was always planning some new scheme, and it wasn't worth asking about until he was ready to share. As time wore on though, a mood of anxiety and expectancy began to build up in the bar. Any time Greed addressed the group, they paid more attention than usual. It felt like something big was coming. 

So when Greed left without warning one day, the entire gang knew that something important was happening. When the chimeras began to stir that morning, they woke to find a scribbled note fastened to the bar. 

_Gone for the day. Stay inside the bar and keep a lookout. Business as usual otherwise._

Roa was the first to find this note. He quickly passed the word along to the others and they obeyed the instructions without question. As patrons came and went from the Devil's Nest that day, they noticed a strange air of urgency and excitement. It felt like there was an exposed wire, ready to shock life back into the air at any moment. 

The hours wore on. Sunlight filtered through the windows and then gradually withdrew into the warm shades of evening shadows. The chimeras took turns watching the street, waiting for Greed to reappear. To ensure that the usual patrons didn't see anything they shouldn't, Roa made the call to close early. Everyone settled themselves in the main bar space, passing time with absent-minded card games and shots.

As the first of the street lights began to ignite, Bido's voice broke the tense silence of the bar. 

"He's back!"

A moment later the front door swung open. Greed stumbled through the doorway, balancing stacks of papers, books, and scrolls in his arms. He glanced around at the chimeras, all of whom had frozen in surprise at the sight of him and his cargo. 

"Why's it so empty in here?" he barked, eyes sweeping the vacant bar. 

"We closed early. We thought... there might be something going on tonight," Roa rumbled. 

Greed let out a growling sigh, pulling the door closed behind him. 

"I said business as usual, didn't I? Ah, forget about it. I've got work to do."

He trudged past the stunned group and up the stairs to his room. A single piece of paper slipped out of the pile as he went by, fluttering to the floor. Martel scooped it up curiously and showed it to the others. 

It was an official-looking document with strange symbols and diagrams surrounded by text. It seemed like some kind of scientific text or guide. And strangest of all, the top of the page was marked with the military insignia. 

Later that night, Martel slipped the page underneath Greed's door. None of them asked about it the following day, but the feeling of expectancy and tension hadn't gone away. Something big was coming. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Greed came to visit Nina and Dolcetto in her small room. As he stepped through the doorway, the two glanced up at him in surprise. Greed had been more reclusive than ever since his latest outing, and hadn't been seen during the daytime in over a week. 

Greed leaned back against the doorframe, eyes sweeping Nina's room. 

He quickly noticed several changes. A small stache of toys, feathers, and colorful rocks was arranged on one of the overturned crates. Judging by it's position right next to Nina's blankets, Greed realized that this must be her personal collection of treasures. A small smile crept over his face as he recognized a shared habit of theirs.

In addition, Dolcetto's mattress was still in the room. Evidently he had made a habit of sleeping in here instead of his own room, since several of his personal belongings were stacked neatly in a corner too.

Greed couldn't say he was surprised. Dolcetto spent enough time with Nina during the day that it seemed only natural that he wouldn't want to be parted at night. His new research on sleeping habits had also informed him that nightmares could be improved if the person was in a safe and comfortable environment. Apparently Nina and Dolcetto were helping each other in this regard. 

Turning back to the matter at hand, he addressed the two chimeras. 

"Hey Nina, hey Dol. Got a second?"

They both nodded, eyes fixed on him curiously. 

Greed stared up at the dusty skylight overhead, trying to choose the right way to phrase his question. 

"I've been thinking a lot about alchemy and transmutation lately," he said slowly. "It's hard to understand though. And chimeras are especially complicated, since... human hybrids are such new territory."

Dolcetto glanced nervously at Nina, then shot Greed a warning look.

Greed lowered himself into a crouch so he was on eye level with Nina. 

"I know it's hard to talk about kid, and maybe it's hard for you to remember. But I was wondering if you remember how you became a chimera."

He heard Dolcetto inhale sharply, but didn't he look away from Nina. She was staring at him with those blank eyes, looking unsure of what to say. Her huge paws twitched slightly as he shifted her weight.

" _It... it hurt_ ," she muttered. " _I felt sick... and I couldn't say... a lot of the things... I wanted to."_

Greed nodded, trying not to let his eagerness show. 

"Do you remember who did it? Were they from the military?"

Nina looked down. Dolcetto rubbed her head reassuringly, looking torn between curiosity and fear. 

"You mentioned your father the first time we met," Greed prompted. "Was he an alchemist? Or was there someone else?"

Nina's eyes widened and she began to fidget nervously. 

" _Alchemists? Papa was... smart and nice. And then... Ed and Al started coming."_

Greed looked up at Dolcetto, hoping for some kind of explanation. But Dolcetto looked just as confused as he did at hearing these two names. 

"Who are Ed and Al?" Greed asked. 

" _They... they came to study. And they played with... me. With... us?_ "

A rush of horror and anger rose up within Greed. 

"Were they alchemists?" he asked, working hard to keep the anger out of his voice.

Nina jerked her head in a nod.

" _Then... they beat up papa one day... and said I couldn't see him any more. Then soldiers came to.... they came to..."_

She broke off, shaking and whimpering. Dolcetto pulled her close, rubbing her head and muttering reassurances. He glanced up at Greed and shook his head slightly. Greed understood himself to be dismissed and got to his feet. 

"Sorry to bother you Nina. You did great. We'll talk later Dol."

He left the room, closing the door carefully behind him. As he made his way back to his room, the new information from Nina spun in his head. It sounded like these two alchemists, Ed and Al, had had a hand in Nina's transmutation. He had to find out who they were and what they had done. He had never seen a transmutation like Nina's before, and would need to consult the alchemists responsible. 

Well, consult and then kill. 

* * *

The next day, Dolcetto returned from a meeting with one of his informants. He handed Greed a small file of information and said,

"It sounds like these are the two we're looking for. Edward and Alphonse Elric. They're brothers and alchemists. The older one is the youngest state alchemist ever appointed."

"What did he do to earn that title?" Greed asked. 

"No one knows. That's classified information. But I think I've got a pretty good guess now," he added darkly. 

Greed flipped open the file Dolcetto had brought and examined some of the pictures within. They showed him grainy images of a short, blonde boy accompanied by a hulking armored figure. 

"Apparently they have friends in this area," Dolcetto said, flipping to a picture that had been taken in Dublith. "The owners of the butcher shop seem to have a connection with them. Apparently they visit every few months."

Greed's eyes narrowed, staring at the images of the two alchemists. 

"Post Bido outside the butcher shop. I want to know the second these two are in town again. We need to have a nice long talk with them."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Word travelled fast through the Devil's Nest. As the chimeras traded the scraps of information they had gathered through eavesdropping or speculation, they began to create a more complete image of the two alchemist brothers Bido had been sent to watch for. 

"I heard that the younger brother is never seen without his armor on. He's huge, over seven feet tall."

"They've shown up in various towns throughout Amestris."

"They were seem in Reole right before the fighting broke out. Maybe Letoism was gaining more power than the military and they were sent to make trouble."

"How did they get certified at their age?"

"Alchemy breakthroughs are rare in modern times. They must have done something... revolutionary."

The rumors and conversation surrounding the two brothers took darker and more dangerous tones as the days wore on.

Greed remained shut up in his room for the most part, only venturing out to give orders or run mysterious errands. Bido and the ring of informants were keeping a watchful eye on the butcher shop and train station. The underground network of black market goods began to fall by the wayside as everyone's minds turned to Nina and the Elric brothers. Fewer patrons were visiting the bar now, probably sensing the growing tension in the air. 

And then it happened. 

It was about an hour past sundown when the uptight atmosphere of the Devil's Nest was disturbed. Bido came scuttling through the bar door, clothes disheveled and eyes bright. 

"They're here," he gasped. "The Elric brothers are in Dublith!"

Ulchi dropped the playing cards he had been shuffling. Martel's drink slammed down onto the bar as she got to her feet. 

Within a few minutes, Greed and all the chimeras were assembled in the main bar. Dolcetto had left Nina in her room, promising to return soon. The hollow, lonely stare she gave him as he left only served to strengthen his resolve.

The Elrics had to pay for what they had done. 

As such, Dolcetto was the first of the group to speak.

"So where are they staying, Bido?"

"One of the rooms above the butcher shop. I saw them eat dinner with the owners, so it looks like they'll be here for at least another day."

"Then let's go get them! They'll be asleep in a couple of hours," Ulchi growled.

Bido's hands fidgeted as he stammered,

"I... I don't think that's a good idea. I caught a good look at them. The younger one is massive and constantly wearing armor. We won't be able to take them without making a scene."

Everyone went silent as Greed finally spoke.

"I'm all about making a scene, but Bido's got a point. These two are state alchemists. They'll probably be able to put up a fight and the military will notice if they go missing. We've got to make them come to us, without backup and without suspicion."

The bar looked at him incredulously. The usual anger and impulsive passion in his voice were controlled. The weeks of planning and studying had created a new side to their leader. One that was calculating and sharp. 

"We'll lure one of them here when they're apart. I'm betting they'll come looking for each other. But if we face them individually, we can handle anything they've got. So, what did you hear Bido? What are they in town for?"

The small man swallowed, nervous under the pressure of the situation.

"I didn't... understand everything they were saying. The lady who runs the butcher shop seems to be some sort of mentor to them. They were talking about alchemy and finding... the truth about something? They also talked about the younger brother's body a lot."

Greed's eyes narrowed. 

"His body... the younger brother is Alphonse Elric, right? He's always seen wearing that huge armor. Was he still wearing it at dinner?"

Bido nodded.

"He didn't even remove the helmet or eat anything."

A sudden grin split across Greed's face. 

"I know how to get him here."

* * *

Alphonse swept the broom neatly back and forth, clearing the thin layer of dirt from the sidewalk. Although his huge metal body obeyed the commands as they always did, his mind was far away. 

His brother and sensei were closeted away inside, talking about the things they had seen in "the Truth". Alphonse still couldn't understand what that meant and, judging by their haunted expressions, wasn't sure if he wanted to. To occupy himself and get away from their impossible conversation, he had been doing small jobs around the shop. Mr. Curtis had left on an errand to meet with one of their suppliers, and it was too hot for most people to linger outdoors today, so he was alone in the street corner.

Preoccupied by thoughts about his lost body and the strange things Ed said about "The Truth", he didn't notice the small scrap of paper until his broom caught in its folds. 

Out of curiosity, he bent down and unfolded it.

If he still had a heart, it would have skipped a beat.

_We know the secret of your body. Come to the Devil's Nest._

 


	9. Chapter 9

Greed stayed behind in the Devil's Nest, letting his chimeras handle the abduction. They had the right to have a little vengeance before he got to the boy.

He spent most of the wait with Nina. Between all the time he had spent studying and planning out this encounter, he hadn't seen the girl much lately. But with all the chimeras away, it seemed like a good chance to talk to her and mull over how he was going to kill the boys who had hurt her. 

The room was quiet as they sat on the floor of her room, sorting through her collection of little treasures. Greed picked up a rock that glittered with little pieces of quartz and asked,

"Where did you find this one kid?"

Nina examined it and said,

" _In the... courtyard. Mr. Roa accidentally cracked it and it was... shining in the sun."_

A smile crept over Greed's face as he listened to her talk. It was still slow and hesitant, but she was getting better at explaining things. As strange as her situation might be, he was glad that she seemed happier since coming to the Devil's Nest. 

He sifted through her little pile of possessions, drawing out a silky pink ribbon.

"What about this one? Is it from Dol?"

Nina's ears perked up a bit at the sight of the ribbon.

" _Yes. Dol-chan bought it... to keep the hair out of my eyes."_

"That softie. He never bought me any ribbons!" Greed accused, crossing his arms in mock indignation.

A little breathy giggle escaped from Nina.

Greed glanced down at her, startled by the sound. He had never heard Nina laugh before. 

For the first time since she had arrived at the bar, Greed really looked at her. The matt of long brown hair that had draped over her back and face had been washed. The knots and tangles had been smoothed into a clean and silky mane. Her thin fur had begun to fill in, covering up the scrapes and bald patches. Her eyes were brighter now, expressing emotions that had seemed impossible at one point.

Happiness. Excitement. Peace.

A strange feeling of warmth spread through him. His resolve to learn, to grow, to help her, strengthened into something unbreakable. And his first breakthrough would come today.

* * *

Dolcetto had reported that it had been all too easy to apprehend the armored Elric brother,  He'd arrived, full of righteous indignation, demanding answers. He only managed to land one blow before Martel and Roa brought his hollow body down. 

 _So I was right. A soul bound to armor,_ Greed reflected, looking over his notes one last time. He had left Nina in her room, explaining that all his chimeras had to go to a meeting that was very important. She had nodded seriously, promising to be good while they were gone.

" _Good luck Mr. Greed,"_ she said, curling up in her nest of blankets. 

The encouragement bolstered him as he descended into the main bar and unlocked the door to the basement. Everyone else was already waiting below except for Bido, who had been sent to lure the second brother to the bar. Everything was going according to plan.

As Greed descended the stairs to the basement, a cold sense of purpose filled him.

He would start with the younger brother. He was a transmuted soul, and surely knew some of the most advanced alchemy techniques in the world. He would find out all that he knew, disassemble his body, and let him watch helplessly as his older brother was interrogated and killed. 

It was what they deserved.

He shoved open the heavy door to the basement and surveyed the scene. 

A huge armored figure was sitting against the far wall, hands and feet bound. The chimeras circled him, rage written in every tense line of their bodies. Everyone in the room turned to look at him as he entered.

Showtime.

Greed strode across the room and stood above the alchemist. He reached down and plucked his helmet off, revealing Martel sitting inside, arms and legs stretching to fill the massive suit. Behind her back, he could see a sloppily drawn sigil that had been traced on the metal. 

"Hm, interesting," he mused, replacing the helmet.

"You've got a blood seal keeping your soul anchored here, don't you? A clever trick that, using genetic material to bind the right soul. You must be some kinda prodigy huh? How old are you?"

The glowing eyes within the helmet seemed to narrow. 

"I don't have to tell you anything. You attacked me!" 

Even despite his cold rage, Greed was surprised at the voice. It was just so... young. This kid was probably a teenager if not younger. But age wasn't going to protect him today. 

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you do have to answer me. You see, I know a thing or two about blood seals. For example, they're not too hardy. It wouldn't be hard to smudge it, scratch it, or wash it cleanly away. And then where would you be?"

The armor jolted in surprise and his eyes widened.

"Who are you people?" 

A vicious grin split Greed's face.

"Oh this group? They're all chimeras. You're very familiar with those, aren't you?"

A gasp echoed from within the metal helmet. 

"How did you... No, that's impossible. You can't be chimeras!"

"Sure they can! You've got a snake sitting inside you right now, plus a cow, crocodile, and a dog standing behind me."

"A dog?" the voice echoed weakly. 

Greed's eyes narrowed at the recognition in his tone. 

"That's right. But you shouldn't be surprised kid. After all, this isn't the first dog chimera you've met, is it?"

"What do you want?" the boy demanded, suddenly furious.  

Greed leaned in, his smile vanishing. 

"I want to know how to transmute chimeras and how to reverse it. You've created this mess and the least you can do is tell me how to fix it before you die."

"Created this... what are you talking about? I don't know how to transmute chimeras and I definitely wouldn't tell you if I did!"

"Stop lying!" Greed snapped. "No matter how hard you tried to cover it up, your experiments couldn't stay secret forever. You're making the situation worse for you and your brother with every second that you refuse to talk."

"What are you doing to my brother?"

Greed opened his mouth to taunt him but was interrupted by a loud bang. The door behind him had burst open, revealing an unconscious Bido and a short blonde boy. Greed straightened up, instantly recognizing him from the files Dolcetto had gathered. 

"Ah, you must be Edward!" he greeted, eyes flicking down to where Bido lay. 

"Well... Bido was supposed to get you here and I guess he did that one way or another. You didn't hurt him too bad, did you?"

"He'll live," the boy said shortly. He then turned his attention to his armored brother and yelled,

"And what are you doing here you idiot? What were you thinking, leaving without telling us? And how did these thugs manage to capture you anyway? I thought you were better than that."

"Nii-san, these are chimeras," the boy explained urgently. 

That caught his brother's attention. He looked up sharply, eyes going wide for the briefest moment. His eyes swept the group, which had automatically moved to create a barrier between him and his brother. 

"I don't care who or what they are," he growled, recovering quickly. "Come on Al. We're leaving right now."

The boy stalked forward. 

Without a word, Greed lunged forward and took a swipe at him, hands sharpening instantly into claws. But the boy was quicker than he had expected. 

He dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. He quickly clapped his hands together and a blinding flash of light filled the room. Before Greed's eyes could adjust, the alchemist was back on his feet and swinging a short blade at him. 

He was briefly taken aback. He hadn't seen a weapon when the kid had entered. But as the boy managed to get close enough to slice his cheek, he saw what it was. One of his arms was an automail prosthetic that he had transmuted into a blade. 

Grinning despite himself, Greed dodged around the attack and sliced the kid's back. His claws ripped through fabric and flesh, leaving three long cuts. Edward gasped, rolling away from another attack, this time aimed at his head. He backed away from Greed, eyeing his clawed hands. The two of them began to circle each other, surrounded on all sides by the chimeras. 

"You're not a chimera," Edward accused, eyes trained on the Ouroboros tattoo. "You're one of that lot aren't you?"

Greed raised his eyebrows, impressed. 

"Huh, so you've met some of my unfortunate siblings, have you? Terribly sorry about your luck. But yes, you're correct. I'm not a chimera at all." 

He flashed his teeth in a smile. 

"You're looking at a homunculus. The name's Greed." 

The two brothers looked at each other in shock. Greed guessed that his siblings hadn't been as forthright with information about their true nature. 

"You can't be. A successful homunculus has never been created," Edward accused. 

"You're the alchemist prodigy aren't you? Nothing's impossible in this world. But forget that. I'm more interested in you kid. I was asking your brother before you arrived, but he doesn't seem too keen to share the details of your experiments. So how about it?"

The ultimate shield crept up his arms, chest, and neck. As it began to spread over his face, Greed growled,

"How did you transmute your chimeras? Was it for a laugh? Picking on kids who couldn't protect themselves from you?"

The alchemist's face went white. His eyes flickered to his brother, looking for answers, for support.

"How did you-" he whispered.

But Greed didn't let him finish. He lunged forward, grabbing the boy's arm while he was distracted. This monster had to hurt. He had to feel some tiny measure of the pain he had caused Nina. Answers would come later. Right now he had to wear him down. 

He spun around and flung Edward across the room. The boy crashed into a pile of crates, sending splinters and dust flying. Before he could react, Greed was there. He swiped a claw across his forehead, opening up a huge gash. Edward tried to swing at him with his bladed arm, but Greed pivoted and buried his knee in the alchemist's stomach. All the air left his lungs in an instant.

Not letting him catch his breath, Greed lifted him up by the front of his shirt. He dangled limply above the ground, blood streaming down his face. 

The ring of chimeras around the walls closed in around them, hungry and eager. From the back wall he heard the armored boy strugglings against his bonds, calling out to his brother. But nothing could stop him now. They were going to pay dearly for what they had done. He raised his free hand to the boy's metal arm, preparing to sever it.

_"Mr... Greed?"_

The small voice froze him where he stood. 

He whipped around to face the doorway. Standing huddled in the doorframe, eyes wide and terrified, was Nina. 


	10. Chapter 10

The entire room was silent, every eye fixed on Nina. 

She took a step into the room eyes locked on Greed and Edward. Before she could get any closer, Dolcetto sprang into action and rushed to the doorway. 

'Nina, you're not supposed to be here," he warned, standing between her and the scene inside. "Go back upstairs and I'll be there in a second."

But Nina didn't budge.

" _I smelled... Edward. My big brother... Mr. Greed, what are... you doing?"_

Greed's breath caught in his chest at her words. Her big brother? She still couldn't understand what they had done to her? He glared at the alchemist that he was still holding up. The boy's eyes had slid open despite the blood dripping down his face. He seemed stunned, face white and eyes wide. 

"N-Nina?" he croaked.

"Shut up!" Greed snarled. "You don't get to talk to her! Nina, go with Dolcetto."

But she didn't seem to be listening. Nina tried to go around Dolcetto, her movements tense and frightened. Dolcetto quickly crouched down, blocking her view and her path. 

"Nina, you-"

" _Mr. Greed... is hurting my brothers... Edward... are you okay?"_

Dolcetto threw a desperate look over his shoulder at the others, pushing Nina back to keep her from getting any closer. To his horror, Greed saw tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled. 

" _Dol-chan... please! He's... hurting them!"_

 

There was a sudden flash of blue light and a crackle of electricity. Greed gasped as a strange vibrating tingle rushed through the arm that was holding Edward aloft. Before could process what had happened, the boy wrestled free of his loosened grip and was on his feet again. And then he was running, pushing past Dolcetto, stretching his hand toward Nina. 

Greed lunged forward, rage flooding his chest like fire. But before he could make contact, the boy had wrapped his arms around Nina, his bladed arm tight against her back, poised above her spine. Greed skidded to a stop, fear replacing rage with a sickening chill. 

"No, don't hurt them!" the armored boy shouted from the back of the room. 

"I'll do whatever I want with him! Get away from her now!" he roared.

But Edward wasn't listening. Greed could see Nina shaking, trapped in his arms like some twisted kind of hug. He had to separate them. Nina was never supposed to see these monsters again! But then Edward began to speak, his face buried in Nina's fur. 

"You're alive... you're alive! What did this group do to you? Did they hurt you?"

Nina shook her head, the movement jostling the boy slightly.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

His arms tightened around her neck, and Greed noticed that he was trembling too. 

"I'm so, so sorry," he whispered. The words seemed to echo in the silent room.

Greed swallowed hard, trying to think of the best way to approach this new situation. Clearly using force was a bad idea. The blade was still close enough to kill or injure Nina. But maybe if he could explain what had happened, he could help her understand. It could help her fight back and escape from the alchemist. 

He crouched down next to the huddled pair and said,

"Nina? You weren't supposed to come down and see this. These two are bad people and we needed to learn what they knew about chimeras. Remember what you told us? About how they came to your house and hurt your dad? They're the reason that you got turned into a chimera and I'm trying to find a way to fix it. Now you need to get away from Edward, understand? Just come over to-"

Edward's head whipped around, arms still wrapped tightly around Nina. His eyes were wide and crazed, blood still flowing freely from the cut on his head. 

"You think we did this to her?" he hissed. 

"Nina told us what happened," Greed replied icily. "You two alchemists came to her house and played with her. You injured her dad. You abandoned her to the military after you had your fun."

"That's not- It wasn't us!" Alphonse shouted from behind him. But understanding was dawning in Edward's eyes. He looked down at Nina, then back at Greed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"We didn't transmute her into a chimera. Since you know that I'm a state alchemists, did you do your research on any others?"

Greed glanced back at Dolcetto, who jerked his head in a nod. 

"It was Shou Tucker, the sewing life alchemist. He's the one who did this. Al and I were... we were visiting his house to do research. And his daughter and pet dog were the only family he had left. But he wanted to pass his examination so he... he..."

Greed looked at Nina, nausea welling up in him. Edward swallowed and fixed Greed with a hard stare, clutching Nina tighter. 

"He transmuted his own daughter and dog into a chimera that could speak."

Greed heard Dolcetto inhale sharply.

"We came to study again that day and found them in the basement. And I beat that piece of scum within an inch of his life," Edward growled. "The military arrived later and quarantined them both in the house. Then they told us that Shou and Nina were both killed by a terrorist who was targeting state alchemists. We never knew that she was still alive."

Edward looked up at him again, a vulnerability in his eyes that made him look younger than ever. 

"How did you find her? Where was she?"

Greed looked around at the ring of chimeras, not knowing what to do. Everything was crashing down around him, his certainty crumbling with every moment. But everyone else looked just as lost as him. He wanted to learn more, but also didn't know how Nina would react. She had gone still in Edward's arms, eyes wide and glazed as he explained. 

Greed leaned closer to the pair and asked,

"Nina... is that true? If he's lying you need to tell us now. We'll protect you if he tries anything."

For a long moment, Nina didn't respond. But then her head slowly raised and she looked at him, eyes wet and pained. 

" _I think... it is true. But I... didn't want... to... remember what dad.... what dad..."_

She broke off, burying her face against Edward's chest. As the boy held her, muttering apologies and trying to control his own shaky breathing, Greed knew it was true. He still might not understand humans completely, but he was convinced that nobody who disfigured a little girl would hold her so protectively. 

They had to talk more about this situation, but not like this. 

He heaved a deep sigh and got to his feet. 

"Martel... get out of that armor and untie him. Roa, gather your medical supplies and treat this kid's injuries. I think some apologies might be in order."

He reached down and rubbed Nina's ears. 

"I guess it's a good thing you came down after all. Will you come upstairs now? This isn't a good place for you to stay."

" _Can... Edward and... Al come too?"_ she sniffed.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. We have a lot to talk about."

 


End file.
